Brotherly Bonding
by citigirl13
Summary: A stupid silly one shot about Damon and Stefan. Enjoy!


**I just thought of this one-shot fifteen minutes ago. Have to rush as need to sleep – getting up early. Hope you like it. Very silly, very OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story at all**

**XxX**

**Brotherly Bonding **

Elena ran her hands through Stefan's short brown hair as she kissed him. "I love you," she murmured into his ear.

Stefan smiled softly back. "I love you too."

_Honestly, _Elena thought, her heart filling with joy, _could there be a _better _moment. _

"Ah, it's the two love birds," a chipper voice answered from the stairs.

Both Elena and Stefan groaned. _Perfect moment ruined! _"What do you want, Damon?" Elena snarled. She did not want her time with Stefan to end, and the make out session would probably stop because a certain murderous vampire entered the room.

He strolled down the hall, passing the living room. "Can't a vampire just say hi?"

"No!" Stefan and Elena answered.

"Ouch, you two are so mean. Maybe I'll leave and never return." His voice was fading now.

"See ya," Stefan called.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Elena added. She turned back to her boyfriend. "So," she said carefully, moving her hand up his leg. "I was wondering if you wanted to continue this in the bedroom?"

Stefan's smile widened. "Why Miss Gilbert, are you suggesting-"

"STEFAN!" Elena and Stefan both whirled round, hearing the excited voice of Damon Salvatore. "THEY'RE HERE!"

Elena suddenly found herself being flung down, her body hitting the wooden floor. Stefan had not meant to, but in his rush to get to the door he had pushed Elena off the sofa.

She stood up, wincing slightly as she began to jog towards the door. "Stefan, what is it?" she asked worriedly. "Who is it?"

She found Damon and Stefan staring at a package. "Not who," Stefan answered, his tone quietly enthusiastic, "but _what_."

Elena watched as the two vampires, with their superhuman strength, tore the package apart. In an instant they were holding two small boxes, gold in one, silver in the other.

"I can't believe it," Damon whispered in awe. "They're finally _here_."

Elena couldn't understand why Damon and Stefan were so excited to see a package. Losing her patience, she snapped, "_What _is finally here?"

Stefan was suddenly in front of her. His eyes were flashing excitedly, a huge grin on his face that she had never seen before. "The Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver games, that's what! They've finally arrived!"

If Elena _had _been in the Pokémon, she would have fallen over. "You order the Pokémon Gold and Silver games?" she repeated.

Stefan looked at her as if she was insane. "Of course not. We ordered the Pokémon _Heart _Gold and _Soul _Silver games."

"Stefan!" Damon's voice commanded. "Get the DS Lites!" Stefan disappeared, and all of a sudden reappeared on the sofa. Damon was next to him in the blink of an eye.

A stunned Elena watched as her boyfriend and his brother placed their games carefully inside the DS'. They looked at each other.

"Volume up?" Damon asked. The excitement was clear in his voice.

"Yep," Stefan replied, almost breathless.

"Three," Damon began to count down.

"Two," Stefan said after a moment.

"One," they said together. They both turned the games on, cheery music filling the room.

"I can't believe it." Stefan looked at Damon, beaming in delight. "The intro is exactly the same!"

"The graphics are so much better though," Damon commented. "Which type are you going to pick for your starter?"

"I don't know!" Stefan barely noticed as Elena took a seat. "Water maybe?"

"Water? You're crazy – I'm going for fire."

Elena couldn't believe this was happening. She could put up with her boyfriend being a vampire who sucked blood out of people, but playing on Pokémon games? That was just _too _weird.

"So, Stefan," Elena murmured, running her hand up his leg. "Do you, um, want to go up to your room?"

"What?" Stefan didn't even look at her. "Oh, maybe later thanks." He returned his full attention to the game.

Elena stood up and walked out with another word. Damon smirked, though didn't remove his eyes from the game. _Poor Elena. She should know by now that Pokémon comes before anything else. _

**XxX **

**Just so you know, this is based on a real life event i.e. me and my brother. **

**Yes, I know, I'm sad.**


End file.
